


Happy Birthday!!

by eeyore9990



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Stiles is Legal, assholes in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles slammed open the door to the loft, entering with grand, marching steps and threw his arms wide.  “I am officially eighteen!  You may proceed to defile my nubile body, bitches!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/gifts).



> Happy birthday, crossroadswrite! I hope the next year is as awesome as you are!

Stiles slammed open the door to the loft, entering with grand, marching steps and threw his arms wide. “I am officially eighteen! You may proceed to defile my nubile body, bitches!” 

Derek looked up, crooked an eyebrow, and returned his gaze to the book in his lap. “Peter?” he called, licking his thumb to turn a page. “Did you want to take this one?” 

Stumbling a little, Stiles blinked at him in shock. “Wait, wha–” 

“He’s a bit… young for my tastes.” Peter stood from his place at the top of the circular stairs and slowly descended, smirking at Stiles the whole way. “I could be persuaded, of course, but…” 

“No!” Stiles held up his fingers in the sign of a cross, hissing at Peter as he sauntered closer. “No, no! Bad zombie wolf. No cookies for you.” 

“Now, Stiles, you know I’m not a vampire. The only thing I suck is–” 

“That’s enough, Peter,” Derek said, dropping the heavy book onto the coffee table with a bang, making Stiles jump and Peter step back with a dramatic sigh. 

“He did _offer_ , nephew. I feel as though I’m being cheated of the opportunity to defile him.” 

“He also claimed to have a nubile body, so–” Derek and Peter both stared at Stiles’ body, twin looks of skepticism on their faces. 

Stiles crossed his arms across his chest, shrinking back with an offended, “Hey!” 

Tilting his head, Derek studied him for a long moment before letting out a world-weary sigh. “Fine. Peter, go home.” 

Once the door shut solidly behind Peter, Stiles upped the degree of his pout. “You’re an asshole,” he muttered. 

“I’m not the one offering my body to all the local ‘bitches.’” 

Stiles flailed his hands, accidentally smacking Derek in the chest. “I thought you were alone! How was I supposed to know Peter would be lurking around?” Then, before Derek could say anything, Stiles winced and said, “Yeah, okay, sorry, that was a stupid question.” 

Humming, Derek circled around behind Stiles and lowered his head to sweep his nose up and down the column of Stiles’ throat. “How long do we have?” 

Stiles melted back against Derek’s chest, blinking as his brain went offline. “Umm, we…” 

“When does your dad get off shift?” Derek asked, fingers already slipping under the hem of Stiles’ t shirt. 

“Fff…uh. Seven?” 

Nipping Stiles’ earlobe with sharp teeth, Derek murmured huskily, “Are you certain?” and then chuckled when Stiles just whined in the back of his throat. “Not that you’ll last long enough for that to be an issue. And the rest of the pack… are they planning anything before your dad gets home?” 

“Nnnn. No, I told… oh, shit. Derek, goddamn!” Stiles whirled in Derek’s loose grip, plunging his fingers into Derek’s hair and dragging him down for a truly filthy, open-mouthed kiss. “If you don’t get your dick on my hand soon…” he gasped, then seemed to play that back in his head before he rolled his eyes at himself. “Your hand on my dick. Although your dick on my hand works too because holy shit yes I want to–” 

Derek stopped the flow of nonsense with his mouth, his grip firm on Stiles’ hips as he walked him backward to the bed. He would have stopped to lock the door, but if anyone walked in now, they’d just have to deal with the consequences. 

When the back of Stiles’ knees hit the bed, he fell backward, dragging Derek with him. “Clothes,” he gasped, lifting his chin and arching his neck to get Derek’s mouth on it. “We need to–” 

Derek growled, ripping at their flies with a lack of grace that would astonish him later but got the job done. When Stiles’ dick was finally free of his jeans and underwear, Derek just crawled down the bed, taking the full, twitching length into his mouth and sucking it as deep as he could. Stiles shouted, the sound so loud it made Derek’s ears ring for a moment, his hips jerking in Derek’s grasp. 

Derek adjusted his hold and pressed Stiles down, taking Stiles down deeper and twisting his head as he came back up, pulling off with a wet popping noise. As Stiles babbled at him, hands trying to grab Derek and pull him up at the same time as they tried to push him right back down to what he’d been doing – it wasn’t cute, it was ridiculous, shut up – Derek jerked Stiles’ jeans down his long legs and struggled to get them and his shoes off in one go. 

When he was done, Stiles was wearing a sock and a half, the half being caught around the arch of his foot, dangling from his toes like a used condom. Spreading Stiles’ thighs wide, Derek sucked two fingers into his mouth, getting them good and wet before dipping his head and licking a stripe up the length of Stiles’ dick. And then, because Stiles wasn’t already reduced to hitching breaths and writhing under him like he was about to explode with his – first but definitely not only – orgasm, Derek rubbed his wet fingers around Stiles’ pretty little pink rim. 

“Derek! D-derek oh my – Derek!” Stiles jackknifed up then slammed his upper body back to the bed, sobbing a little as Derek pressed one finger slowly into him. Mouth full, Derek glanced up and saw that Stiles’ shirt was rucked up all the way to his armpits, showing off the odd little patch of hair in the middle of his chest and the dull, splotchy flush that was spreading under it and up his neck to paint his cheeks and lips a gorgeous red. 

His fingers were twisting in his own hair, tugging and pulling as he tried and failed to thrust his hips, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as his mouth formed the shape of Derek’s name. 

Closing his eyes against the too-arousing sight, Derek returned to his task with vigor, sucking hard and twisting his finger to find and tease at Stiles’ prostate. Shifting the hand that was holding Stiles’ hips still, Derek let his thumb lightly pet the balls that were drawing up tight under his chin, and that… 

That was it. With another shout, Stiles went stiff, his thighs snapping together as he came in wild spurts down Derek’s throat, making him struggle to swallow it all. Pulling off with a last long lick, Derek grinned up the line of Stiles’ body, only a little proud of how badly Stiles was shaking. 

“Happy birthday,” Derek murmured, easing his fingers free of Stiles’ ass and wriggling his hand until he could free it from the still-tight clasp of Stiles’ thighs. Crawling upward, he lay down on top of Stiles, snuggling his face down in the crook of Stiles’ neck until Stiles relaxed against him, his hands coming down to play with the hair at the back of Derek’s neck. 

“That was… wow. Holy shit, Derek. Legal sex is _awesome_.” 

Derek lifted his head and arched an eyebrow. “Who were you having _illegal_ sex with?” 

Stiles smirked and held his hand between the two of them, looking at it fondly. “Rosie was faithful and loyal to the end.” 

Rolling his eyes, Derek ducked down for a slow kiss. “Idiot.” 

“She’s up for a threesome,” Stiles mumbled against his lips, a puff of laughter blowing over Derek’s chin. 

Derek hmm’d, nipping at Stiles’ lower lip. “Maybe I can convince her to run away with me. We can leave you and your mouth here–” 

In a surprise move, Stiles reversed their positions, shooting a triumphant look at a startled Derek. “Sorry, she’s a little attached to me.” 

Threading their fingers together, Derek let out a long-suffering sigh. “It’s a sacrifice, but I suppose I can make it for her.” 

Stiles snickered and waggled his eyebrows as he wriggled his ass against Derek’s still-clothed dick. “Speaking of sacrifice…” 

“Hmm?” Derek hummed, losing the thread of their ridiculous conversation as Stiles’ eyes sparkled warmly down at him. 

“I believe you promised to defile me.” 

“Pretty sure I just did,” Derek scoffed, dragging his free hand down Stiles’ bare thigh just to enjoy the crisp hair that coated it. 

“Pshaw, whatever. I’m still feeling very filed. I have all the file. All of it.” 

“That’s not quite how that word–” 

Stiles swooped down, swallowing the rest of Derek’s muttered comment. “Shut up and put your dick in me, Hale.” 

Derek sighed, utterly put upon, but complied. It was, after all, Stiles’ birthday. 


End file.
